The Chronicles of ROBLOX (Story)
Please note that Chapter 1 and the blurb is by Stealth Pilot, the rest is all by me.* Chapter 1 First, there was nothing. And as Nothing was, it was absolute. Emptiness. Void. Without being, there was nothing on this measly plane of existence; nothing shone, nothing was created, nothing was revealed. Nothing was thought. And then nothing became no more. For what come through the void but a light, infinitesimally small, yet there. Something, and nothing didn’t like it. Nothing didn’t like the light. It didn’t like how it shone there, how it cast it’s rays upon Nothing. It didn’t like how it conflicted with Nothing. Nothing hated it. Nothing wanted it destroyed, to go back to it’s blankness. And so Nothing sought to destroy the light. It cast it’s shadows upon it, tried to crush it under the weight of emptiness. But the light was resilient. The light didn’t crush, didn’t go out. It grew. Bigger and bigger, hotter and hotter, the light grew more and more, shining brighter and brighter. Nothing was furious. It cast it’s shadows all around the light, but the light pushed on. Bigger and bigger, the light kept expanding until Nothing could no longer contain it. It burst forth from the shadows and expanded even further. But not just light came from this mass, but Matter. Grouping in the corners of Nothing’s existence, falling into place amongst other Matter, emitting more light. And still growing. Soon Nothing gave up on the light, it let it grow, and expand, but Nothing still took up the space between the Matter, but it let Light through. It moved Matter, it shaped it, and made it grow tighter and tighter, until it began to shine. Chapter 2 1995 ROBLOXia was just a big black baseplate. Nothing was on it. Nothing wanted it do be destroyed. Nothing wanted it to disappear. It was safe. This was the ROBLOXian prehistoric times. Until a vortex was shining in the sky. What was it? Eventually, a lightning strike hit the big black baseplate. Then a medium-sized circular ball thing appeared on the ground. It was red on the outside. Green on the inside. It was rolling itself about. Nothing wanted it to explode, Nothing wanted it to fall off the big black baseplate. The red circular ball was called ToyMon, first ROBLOXian, first Admin. He was a BLOXian. It stayed still, like the entire of ROBLOXia froze. Then it moved across. It was rolling itself about the base. 45 days later. ToyMon was still rolling himself around the place until he felt something, something weird, something akward, something, well, undescribable. The ball turned a kind of, a peach colour, then it growed 2 black little eyes and a black mouth. The ball turned from a circle to a kind of cylander with round edges. He then grew some peach arms, grey torso and blue legs. He became, a ROBLOXian. When he evolved, he made a machine that could control all of ROBLOXia. Chapter 3 When he finished the machine, he was bored. He didnt know what to do. Until he got an idea even better than the creation of Nothing. He decided to build the ROBLOXia Hedquarters. He was wondering what it was gonna look like, so he started drawing some blueprints. When he finished the blueprints, he went and started to build. First he went and got a copy of Two-By-Two. Then he used his machine to thin it. Then he copied it, copied it, copied it and copied it. Until he had 36 thin Two-By-Two bricks. Then he emitted a thin but tall dark blue piece of glass. Then he copied, created, copied, created, copied, created, copied, and created. 1995